


Casual Affair

by KatWinchesterShelby (MyLifeIsForfeit)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Heavy Angst, M/M, Short One Shot, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLifeIsForfeit/pseuds/KatWinchesterShelby
Summary: Warnings: NSFW, smut-ish things, bi!Dean, mlm stuff, handjob-ish, smut interrupted but not in the fun way, pining, angst, canon-level death literally, I’m bitter about my ship sinkingA/N: I was listening to Casual Affair by Panic! At The Disco and saw a painful gi set and had to write. Work sucks donkey balls and I’m writing instead of coming back from my break. This is my fic, originally posted on Tumblr, posted here with my own permission. DO NOT post anywhere else at all ever.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Casual Affair

“Wha’s on your mind?” Benny asked, sliding under the covers next to me. “You’ve been quiet all day.”

“Lots on my mind. I mean, there’s a lot to be there.”

“Nice try, cher. It’s more than that.” His arm wrapped over me and he shucked his body against my back. “C’mon, you can tell me.”

His gruff voice put shudders down my spine, probably the opposite reaction of what he wanted.

“Or are ya wantin’ somethin’ besides talk?” That deep gravelly tone was a whisper now, and doing nothing to stop the blood rushing south. “Tell me what yer needin’.” His hand slipped between my arm and my body, fingertips ghosting little touches down my chest and stomach.

All my abs tensed as he brushed over them and I didn’t need to push against him; his hips were already jutting forward and forcing that bulge into the crease of my ass. His palm slid lower, cupping my balls and I gasped pathetically.

“Not talkin’ then,” he laughed. He brushed his hand up and slid it underneath my shorts, sucking in a breath when he wrapped a hand around my already painfully rigid dick. “If I fuck you good will you tell me what’s wrong?”

I moaned at his words, at his hand gripping me tightly, at the feeling of his chest hair brushing against my back, and his lips at my ear...

And I woke up.

My breath was heaving, my chest was tight, and I tried to suck air past the lump in my throat. What was wrong with me? Why was I so bothered by a dream?

It dawned on me as I recalled my blade slicing through his neck. I had sacrificed him. He hadn’t given it a second thought. I was alone with my dreams, as alone as he was in purgatory.


End file.
